See you at the bitter
by Moku
Summary: Uhm... Erstmal... lang, lang ist's her... Well, Ich liebe diese FF und ich hoffe ihr werdet es auch tun. Leider kann ich nicht viel dazu sagen... Das einzige was er wollte ist Sex, und was er bakam war Liebe... Omi's POV Ô.o


Autor: Moku  
  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe kein Geld. Meine Eltern haben kein Geld. Meine Freunde haben kein Geld. Ihr könnt mich ruhig verklagen, aber wie ihr seht würde es sich nicht lohnen.   
  
Nagi: Damit will sie sagen, dass wir nicht ihr gehören.  
  
Moku: Wer sagt das?  
  
Kommentar: Entstanden ist dieses Meisterwerk als ich die Lyric zu ‚The bitter end' von Placebo hörte. Ich liebe dieses Lied! Ich will die CD!!! [Inzwischen habe ich sie schon]  
  
Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe Ken SO darzustellen... Ich mein Nagi, okay. Omi, geht auch noch so, Aya...sowieso, aber KEN! ... -_- Wirklich schlimm wird es erst beim zweiten Telefonat. Aber, lasst euch überraschen. ^_~   
  
[b]Es ist ein ONE SHOOT!!!!![/b] :^?^: Ich kann's doch!  
  
Ich folge ihm schon wieder. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich ihm schon nachgegangen bin aber jedes mal schien er mich nicht zu bemerken, doch dann fing er immer öfter an stehen zu bleiben. Es scheint, als will er mir Zeit geben ihn einzuholen. Er bleibt wieder stehen und plötzlich dreht er sich um. Überrascht weiche ich etwas weiter in meinem Versteck zurück.  
  
Seine mitternachtsblauen Augen mustern die Umgebung, dann wendet er sich um und geht weiter. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass er weiß, dass ihn irgendjemand verfolgt. Ich schätze, dass ich noch vorsichtiger werden muss oder am besten gleich aufhören sollte.   
  
Er verschwindet um die Ecke und ich sehe ihm nach.   
  
Jedes Mal ging ich ein Stück weiter, kam seiner Wohnung ein bisschen näher, aber ich war ihm noch nie bis dahin gefolgt. Vielleicht wohnt er hier gleich um die Ecke. Soll ich ihm folgen?   
  
Ich sehe mich um, laufe dann unauffällig weiter.  
  
An der Ecke angekommen, sehe ich mich um. Wo ist er? Ich lehne mich enttäuscht gegen die Hauswand und seufze. Das nächste mal würde ich nicht solange überlegen, ich würde ihm einfach folgen. Mein Blick schweift über die Straße vor mir, über die Passanten, die mir entgegenkommen. Wo bin ich? Shibuya?  
  
Die Jungs, die an den Wänden sitzen oder stehen, die Mädchen, die scheinbar unkoordiniert die Straße auf und ab laufen und die Anzahl der Geschäfte beantworten meine Frage.   
  
Okay! Ganz ruhig. Für Jungs sind solche Straßen ungefährlich. Na ja, für Mädchen auch aber trotzdem...  
  
Ich gehe weiter, versuche zur nächsten U-Bahnstation zu kommen und dann sehe ich ihn. Er lehnt gegen einer der Wände. Als er meinen Blick registriert, blickt er auf, lächelt und kommt auf mich zu. Hinter ihm sehe ich die Jungs interessiert grinsen. Scheiße!  
  
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Flüstert er mir zu. Ich sehe ihn überrascht an. Er wusste nicht nur, dass ihn irgendjemand verfolgt, er wusste auch, dass ICH ihn verfolge.   
  
„Du hast überraschend lange gebraucht."  
  
Ich seufze. „Ich bin stehen geblieben und habe überlegt, ob ich dir weiterhin folge." Er nickt und ich sehe zur Seite. Was hat er jetzt vor?   
  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
„Kommst du mit zu mir?"  
  
Wa... wa... wa... "Was?"  
  
"Das ist es doch, was du wolltest."  
  
Ja, das weiß ich selber. Ich spiele nervös mit meinen Fingern und sehe überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht. Argh, es ist doch genau das, was ich wollte. Warum sage ich nicht einfach ja? Es wäre nur ein One-night-stand für ihn. Für mich vielleicht auch. Ich wäre vermutlich nicht mehr so besessen von ihm. Würde ihn vielleicht sogar ignorieren und wieder ordentlich gegen ihn kämpfen können. Mein verfluchter Traum hätte sich erfüllt und ich könnte in Frieden weiterleben oder sterben. Was auch immer...  
  
„Vielleicht das nächste Mal." Meint er und tut so als würde er sich umdrehen. Er weiß genau, dass ich ihn jetzt festhalten werde und ehe ich darüber nachdenke was ich sage, sage ich einfach „Ich komm mit dir mit."   
  
Er nickt und geht los. Ich folge ihm, hole dann soweit auf, dass ich neben ihm gehe. Ich höre, wie die Jungs, bei denen Nagi stand lachten.  
  
„Man, die Kleine hat einen geilen Arsch."  
  
„Kleine? War das nicht ein Junge?"  
  
„Quatsch. Nagi ist doch nicht schwul. Haste nicht seine Ex gesehen?"  
  
„Dieses blauhaarige Mädchen mit dem Umbrella?"   
  
„Ja."  
  
„Die hätte ich gerne flachgelegt."  
  
„Oh ja."  
  
„Da bist du nicht der Einzige."  
  
Ich kichere. Ich habe also einen geilen Arsch? Mein Blick schweift zu Nagi. Dieser scheint sich ebenfalls etwas zu amüsieren. „Ignorier sie einfach, ‚Kleine'." Ich nicke, lache nervös. Hoffentlich geht das gut...  
  
Wir verlassen die Sentagai-Fußgängerzone in Shibuya und schlagen den Weg zu einer Seitengasse ein. „Hör zu, Omi." Ich sehe auf und bleibe stehen. „Bei mir heißt ‚Kommst du mit zu mir' nicht ‚Willst du mit mir schlafen'. Also erwarte nichts von mir."   
  
„Ab... Aber, warum sollte ich sonst mitkommen?"  
  
Er seufzt, geht dann weiter. „Ich dachte wir könnten einfach nur reden. Wenn du keine Lust dazu hast, kannst du gehen."  
  
Ich starre auf den Boden. Entweder ich gehe ihm jetzt nach, oder ich werde diesen verdammten Traum nie los. Schwere Entscheidung. Ich tippe mit meinem Schuh auf dem Asphalt, drehe mich um... Argh, Scheiße. Und ich drehe mich wieder um, laufe Nagi hinterher. „Warte Nagi. Ich komme!"  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Sein Apartment liegt über einem kleinen Cafe. Es ist spärlich eingerichtet aber auf einer anderen Art wirkt es gemütlich. Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer sind nur durch einen Tresen getrennt. Von diesem Raum führt eine Tür zum Bad und eine andere in sein Schlafzimmer. Mein Blick bleibt an der offenen Schlafzimmertür hängen, wendet sich dann aber ab, als Nagi mir eine Tasse vor die Nase stellt. Ich nicke dankend, wärme meine Finger an der Tasse. „Ich hoffe du magst Earl-Grey-Tea. Ich bin nämlich dabei meinen Vorrat aufzubrauchen bis zu meinem nächsten Geburtstag. Farf liebt es, mir diesen Tee zu schenken." Ich nicke, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was das für ein Tee ist und wer Farf ist, aber ich glaube, das interessiert mich nicht. Mein Blick wandert wieder zur Schlafzimmertür. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, um dieses Verlangen los zu werden. Wenn nicht, springe ich sofort aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Du wohnst alleine?" Frage ich ohne wirkliches Interesse. Meine Gedanken schwirren eigentlich ganz woanders, sind noch nicht einmal auf meine Sicherheit bedacht. Rücksichtloses Pack...   
  
„Ja. Wir wohnen alle getrennt, obwohl ich vermute, dass wir bald nur noch drei Apartments brauchen." Seine Augen leuchten als würde er sich freuen und in meinem Bauch steigt ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf. Ich glaube, man nennt es Eifersucht. „Bist du mit jemandem aus deinem Team zusammen?"  
  
„Ich nicht, aber Schuldig und Brad verstehen sich ganz gut." Er lächelt mich an, als würde er wissen, weshalb ich die Frage gestellt habe. Es war reines Interesse! Wirklich!  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf Jungs." Ich hebe meinen Kopf ruckartig und dachte, ich würde mir den Halswirbel dabei brechen. Er steht nicht auf Jungs?  
  
„Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."  
  
Oh. Ich hoffe er hat diesen erleichterten Seufzer nicht gehört. Ich lächle Nagi an. „Ich finde Farfarello ganz interessant."  
  
Was? Wen?   
  
„Wer ist Farfarello?"  
  
Er sieht mich an, als wollte er mich fragen, ob ich die Frage ernst meine.  
  
Farfarello, hm?  
  
Ach! Du! Scheiße!   
  
„DER? Wie...? Was..."  
  
Was hat der, was ich nicht habe? Okay, lassen wir mal die Narben, die Messer, das Schmerzempfinden, welches nicht vorhanden ist, das fehlende Auge, den komischen Schrei und seine Augenklappe, sowie, seine tolle Figur und diese coole Kleidung außer acht. Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?  
  
„Es war ein Scherz."  
  
...  
  
Ich komm mir verarscht vor.   
  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich mich nur mit dir unterhalten will. Außerdem hasse ich One-night-stands. Davon hatte ich schon zu viele." Ich sehe ihn fragend an, verstehe seine Aussage nicht. „Hör zu, ich vertraue den Menschen nicht." Das muss man zu einem One-night-stand auch nicht... „Und am wenigsten vertraue ich meinen Feinden." Deshalb hast du mich hier her geschleppt. „Aber jeder braucht jemanden mit dem er reden kann. Jemanden mit dem er über [i]alles[/i] reden kann." Ich starre auf meine Tasse. Er ist einsam. Genauso wie ich es bin. Vielleicht hat er recht. Wir beide könnten wirklich über alles reden. Wir sind fast in einem Alter und wir sind beide Killer. Wir haben die selben Probleme, wie zum Beispiel die Schule, unsere Arbeit, unsere Freunde. Ich lächle mein Spiegelbild im Tee an, schaue dann zu Nagi. „Okay, lass uns reden."   
  
„Danke..."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Oh mein Gott. Diese alte Schreckschraube geht immer noch auf die Schule?" Ich stöhne. „Du tust mir leid, Nagi. Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich war, als ich die Schule gewechselt habe." Er nickt und rekelt sich etwas. Sein Blick schweift kurz zur Uhr. Dann hebt er seine Hand und schaut auf seine Armbanduhr.   
  
„Mist!"  
  
Hä? Was?  
  
„Du musst abhauen!"  
  
Bitte?  
  
„Könntest du..."  
  
„Hey, Nagi!"  
  
„Scheiße. Los in mein Schlafzimmer."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„LOS!"  
  
„Nagi, hast du mit jemandem geredet?"  
  
Ja...  
  
„Selbstgespräche."  
  
„Schon wieder? Mensch, du brauchst unbedingt jemanden mit dem du reden kannst."  
  
Schon gefunden...  
  
„Los komm. Brad wartet auf uns. Wir wollten schließlich Essen gehen."  
  
Brad? Essen?  
  
„Schon so spät? Warte, ich zieh mich nur noch um."  
  
Aua! Scheiße! „Du hast mir die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen!"  
  
„Psst! Kann ich wissen, dass du hinter der Tür stehst?"  
  
„Nagi, beeile dich!"  
  
„Ja, Farf! ... Du bist still!"  
  
Was? Warum befiehlt er mir still zu sein? Ach ja, weil er nicht will, dass ich umgebracht werde. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und sehe zu Nagi, der sich ein T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank holt. Dann zieht er seine Jacke aus und wirft sie auf den Boden. Ich betrachte seinen Oberkörper, stelle mir vor wie ich ihn streichelte... Verdammt!! Ich hasse diesen Traum! Ich hasse meinen Körper!  
  
Er sieht zu mir her, streicht sich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich leg dir einen Schlüssel auf den Tisch. Schließ hinter dir ab, wenn du die Wohnung verlässt."  
  
„Warte mal. Wann kommst du wieder?"  
  
„Hm? Ich weiß nicht. Gegen zehn vielleicht."  
  
Ich starre auf meine Hand und werde etwas nervös.  
  
„Wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand auf mich wartet, würde ich mich bestimmt beeilen."  
  
„Nagi! Was machst du denn da drin?" Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt und...  
  
„Nein! Farf! Lass die Tür zu!" Und damit schlägt die Tür zu und ich vernehme etwas, dass sich anhört, als würde eine Nase brechen.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
„Ich bin nackt."  
  
Mein Gesicht färbt sich leicht rot und ich drehe mich weg, bevor ich mir den Jungen vor mir wirklich nackt vorstelle.   
  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe dich nackt gesehen, seit du zu Schwarz kamst!"  
  
Nagi läuft rot an, als er meinen Blick spürt. „Sag nichts!" Ich zucke mit der Schulter. Er weiß ja, was ich denke, das reicht mir. „Oh Mann. Ich muss jetzt los."   
  
„Ich warte auf dich, Nagi."  
  
Er bleibt stehen und lächelt mich an.  
  
„Ich werde mich beeilen."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Laaangweilig! Mir ist laaangweeeilig!![1] Ich starre auf die Uhr. Zehn vor neun. Im Fernseher läuft nichts, Radio hat auch nichts Interessantes zu bieten. Nagis CD-Sammlung ist nicht auffindbar, genauso wie ein Computer oder Laptop.  
  
Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass meine Freunde nicht wissen wo ich bin. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Telefon, wähle unsere Telefonnummer.  
  
[Moshi Moshi?]  
  
„Ken? Ich bin's, Omi."  
  
[Wo bist du?]  
  
„Ich bin bei einem... Freund."   
  
[Wann kommst du wieder?]  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wann muss ich denn wieder Zuhause sein?"  
  
Es ist kurz still. Dann höre ich Ken seufzen.  
  
[Wenn du willst, kannst du die ganze Nacht wegbleiben.]  
  
Dann höre ich, wie eine Tür aufgeschlossen wird. Ich denke es ist bei Ken, doch als ich mich kurz umdrehe sehe ich Nagi, der hinter mir steht. Er hebt eine kleine Tüte hoch. „Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Hunger." Flüstert er und ich nicke.  
  
[Hast du mir zugehört, Omi?]  
  
Hä? Was?  
  
„Wie bitte? Könntest du das bitte wiederholen?"  
  
Ken kichert leise. [Bist du bei einem Mädchen?]  
  
„Ähm, nein. Bei einem Freund. Das habe ich doch vorn schon gesagt."  
  
[Also gut. Komm morgen wieder. Aber denk daran. Du hast morgen Spätschicht.]  
  
„Ja. Okay. Bye, Ken!"  
  
[Bye Omi! Viel Spaß!]  
  
Ich lege auf und ein Lächeln stiehlt sich über meine Lippen. Viel Spaß...  
  
„Hast du Hunger?" Fragt Nagi und kommt mit einer Schüssel auf mich zu. Ich nicke und setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Warum hast du angerufen?"  
  
„Ich wollte Bescheid sagen, dass ich vielleicht etwas länger wegbleibe."  
  
„Wie lange?"  
  
„Ken meinte, dass ich spätestens morgen nachmittag da sein muss. Natürlich kann ich..."  
  
„Schon okay. Wenn du willst, kannst du hier übernachten."  
  
Toll, zusammen mit dem, den ich am Liebsten flachlegen würde und der noch dazu mein Feind ist. Großartig! Was habe ich mir da schon wieder eingebrockt.  
  
„Ich hoffe du magst das. Ich habe dir einfach nur einpacken lassen, was ich nicht gegessen habe."  
  
Ich sehe auf die Schüssel, dann zu Nagi, wieder zur Schüssel. „Hast du überhaupt etwas gegessen?"  
  
„Ich esse nicht viel, deshalb sehe ich Restaurantbesuche für mich als überflüssig an. Normalerweise isst Schuldig den Rest, aber dieses Mal konnte ich ihn davon abhalten."  
  
„Und ich darf wirklich?"  
  
„Nur zu."  
  
Verdammt! Er ist so nett.   
  
„Du Nagi. Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"  
  
„Das sagte ich dir bereits. Ich wollte mit jemandem reden."  
  
„Mit mir?"  
  
„Ja, mit dir."  
  
„Obwohl wir Feinde sind?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Ich seufze. Hätten wir uns unter anderen Umständen getroffen, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. „Doch die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern."   
  
„Was?" Er sieht mich fragend an. „Was ‚Was'?"   
  
„Was du gerade gesagt hast, Omi. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Oh, das ist nicht wichtig."  
  
Er mustert mich mit seinen mitternachtsblauen Augen und ich rutsche nervös auf meinem Platz hin und her. Ich hasse es, wenn ich genau beobachtet werde. Das macht mich nervös!  
  
„Ähm, Nagi..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Könntest du mich bitte nicht so beobachten. Das macht mich nervös."  
  
Er lacht leise und ich bemerke wie mir das Blut in meine Wangen schießt. Er lacht mich nicht aus! Er lacht mich nicht aus!  
  
„Wir waren bei Frau Hiraru."  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Die alte Schreckschraube, die immer noch unterrichtet."  
  
„Oh Mann. Bitte erinnere mich nicht an sie. Wenn ich ihren Namen höre, bekomme ich Gänsehaut. Siehst du?"  
  
„Bei den jüngeren Schülern ist sie sehr beliebt."  
  
„Ihre Wutausbrüche waren immer recht witzig. Ich musste mich jedes mal zurückhalten um nicht laut zu lachen."  
  
„'Ich werde euch Hausaufgaben aufgeben, bis euch das Wasser im Hintern kocht.', ‚Ich spring gleich in den Schrank.'"  
  
„Genau! Sag nicht, dass sie das immer noch sagt."  
  
„Doch! Beim letzten Abschluss einer Klasse, wurde sie angeklagt, die Schüler mit ihren Wutausbrüchen in Gefahr zu bringen..."  
  
Er macht eine theatralische Pause.  
  
„...sich zu Tode zu lachen. So sagte es zumindest der ‚Richter'."[2]  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, bemerke ich, dass es schon drei Uhr morgens ist. Nagi folgt meinem Blick und steht dann auf. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Ich hol dir eine Decke und ein Kissen... oder möchtest du im Bett schlafen?"  
  
Kommt drauf an. Mit dir?  
  
„Nein. Ich habe mich schon an die Couch gewöhnt. Sie ist ganz bequem."  
  
Er nickt und verlässt das Zimmer. Kommt mit einer bezogenen Bettdecke und zwei Kissen wieder. Schmeißt die Sachen auf meinen Kopf und geht weiter um ein Bettlaken aus einen der Schränke zu holen. Ich wühle mich unter den Kissen und der Decke durch, nur um wieder ein Bettlaken auf meinem Kopf zu finden, dass mir die Sicht versperrt. Ich höre ein leises Kichern und grummle. „Ich leih dir ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen. Reicht dir das?"  
  
„Hn."  
  
„Was?"  
  
Er nimmt das Laken von meinem Kopf und sieht mich fragend an. „Ja." Murmel ich und lass mich nach hinten fallen. „Okay."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht? Das ist hier die Frage...  
  
Es ist eine Woche her, seit ich Nagi bei sich zu Hause besuchte. Seitdem hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt musste ich ihn wiedersehen. Die Frage war einfach nur, ob er mich auch sehen wollte.  
  
Doch bevor ich noch gänzlich von meinen Zweifeln zerfressen werde gehe ich zur Tür und klingle.  
  
Ich warte, niemand öffnet. Ich senke meinen Kopf und will mich schon umdrehen, als sich die Tür doch noch öffnet. Vor mir stehet ein nasser Nagi, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Er sieht auf meinen Rucksack, dann wieder in mein Gesicht. Ich murmel etwas wie ‚Sorry. Ich geh wohl besser.' Und will mich umdrehen, doch etwas hält mich fest.  
  
„Komm rein."  
  
Ich nicke und gehe an Nagi vorbei, setzte mich auf die Couch, während er weiter zum Bad geht. „Ich komm' gleich. Wenn du etwas trinken möchtest, hol's dir einfach." Ich nicke und lehne mich zurück.   
  
Zehn Minuten später kommt Nagi aus dem Bad, sieht auf den Couchtisch, schüttelt den Kopf und schlendert zur Küche. „Tee?"  
  
„Ähm... ja?"  
  
„Was willst du hier?"  
  
Ich starre auf meine Hände. Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. „Können wir reden?"  
  
Er antwortet nicht und ich sehe nicht auf, um eine Reaktion von ihm wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Möchtest du hier übernachten?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Ich höre ein leises Lachen und sehe auf. Vor mir steht Nagi, hält mir eine Tasse hin und lächelt sanft.   
  
„Reicht dir die Couch?"  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Wir redeten bis sechs Uhr morgens und bei dem Gedanken läuft mir ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Ich glaube, ich habe vorher nie solange mit jemandem geredet und ich fühlte mich am Ende der beiden Gespräche besser. Als ich an diesem Tag aufwachte, fand ich ihn schlafend in meinen Armen. Ich stand auf und versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein. Ich schrieb ihm meine Telefonnummer auf und ging.  
  
Und jetzt warte ich immer noch darauf, dass er mich anruft, obwohl ich langsam die Hoffnung aufgebe.   
  
Das Telefon klingelt.  
  
Mein überschwängliches Aufspringen bei jedem Klingeln hatte sich gelegt. Stattdessen geht Aya ans Telefon. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht dann zu mir.  
  
„Telefon." Meint er nur und drückt mir den Hörer in die Hand.  
  
„Moshi Moshi."  
  
[Omi?]  
  
„Ja."  
  
[Hier ist Nagi.]  
  
Mein Gesicht ziert ein strahlendes Grinsen, als ich seinen Namen und seine Stimme höre. Ken wirft mir wissende Blicke zu, während Yohji ihn nur anstößt und breit grinst. Dann wenden sie sich an Aya. „Ein Mädchen namens Hikaru."  
  
Ich lache leise und Nagi fragt mich wieso.   
  
„Es ist nichts, Hi-ka-ru.  
  
Er lacht leise. [Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein. Kannst du heute vorbeikommen?]  
  
„Ja."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Und so trafen wir uns regelmäßig am Samstag, wenn Weiß beziehungsweise Schwarz keinen Auftrag hatte. Meistens übernachtete ich bei ihm, manchmal ging ich aber schon vorher, weil Aya meinte, dass ich vielleicht nicht zu meiner Frühschicht antrete. Alles ging gut, wir sind nie aufgeflogen, bis dann, nach drei Monaten...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Ich bin müde." Murmel ich, mehr zu mich, als zu meinem Gesprächspartner. Doch dieser steht sofort auf und geht in sein Zimmer, holt eine Decke und sein Kissen. „Du kannst das Bett haben, Omi."  
  
„Nein. Die Couch ist mir lieber."  
  
Er nickt und schmeißt mir die Sachen mal wieder ins Gesicht. Ich sag euch, er liebt das!  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Verschlafen öffne ich meine Augen, als ich ein Trampeln auf der Treppe vor Nagis Wohnungstür wahrnehme. Dann höre ich, wie Nagis Name gerufen wird und im nächsten Moment geht die Apartmenttür auf und ich fliege in das Zimmer meines Freundes, lande gemütlich auf seinem Bett. Er drückt mir die Hand auf den Mund und knallt seine Schlafzimmertür zu.  
  
„Nagi! Ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
Er flucht leise und sieht mich an. Ich hebe einfach nur die Schulter. Was soll ich auch sagen? Ich kann ja nicht.  
  
„Nagi? Habe ich das jetzt nur geträumt, oder ist hier wirklich jemand langgeflogen?"  
  
„Halluzinationen!" Sagt er laut. „Ich komm gleich."   
  
„Ich kann mich im Schrank verstecken..."  
  
Er nickt und schiebt mich in den Schrank. Dann macht er das Licht an und die Tür auf. Durch einen Spalt kann ich erkennen, dass Brad Crawford das Zimmer betritt. Wenn ich ihn sehe, kommen mir schlechte Erinnerungen hoch und ich halte den Atmen an, aus Angst, er könnte mich hören.  
  
„Was willst du so spät von mir?"  
  
„Es ist sieben Uhr morgens." Bemerkt er trocken. „Okay, was willst du so früh von mir."  
  
„Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du gegen drei in mein Apartment kommen sollst."  
  
„Und da kannst du nicht anrufen? Eine E-Mail schreiben? Oder eine Nachricht auf mein Handy schicken? Oder später kommen?"  
  
„Nein, ich habe heute noch mehr zu tun und das war der einzige Termin, zu dem ich frei habe."  
  
„Mein Gott, Brad! Sogar Gott macht mal einen Tag frei!"  
  
„Außerdem möchte ich meinen Sohn auch mal wieder sehen."  
  
Sohn??? Mir stockt der Atmen, was eigentlich unlogisch ist, da ich ihn ja anhalte. Nagi ist Brads Sohn? Unmöglich!!  
  
Nagi lächelt sanft, steht auf und umarmt Crawford.  
  
„Okay, bis nachher. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen." Murmelt er und lässt sich in sein Bett fallen.  
  
Crawford verlässt das Zimmer und als ich höre, dass die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt, komme ich aus dem Schrank gekrochen.   
  
Ich will schlafen.  
  
Nagi dreht seinen Kopf zu mir und lächelt, trägt mich mit seinen Kräften zu sich aufs Bett, holt gleichzeitig das Kissen und die Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
  
„Schlaf hier. Das ist mir sicherer."  
  
Ich nicke und falle sofort in meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Als ich vier Stunden später wieder aufwache, liegt Nagi in meinen Armen. Ich lächle und drücke ihn dichter an mich, hoffe, dass er schläft und nicht merkt, dass ich seinen Zustand ausnutze (das hört sich an, als wäre er betrunken).   
  
Nagi wacht nicht auf, kuschelt sich aber an mich. Als er seinen Körper an mich schwiegt, habe ich das Gefühl als würde mein Herz zerspringen. Seine Hand legt sich auf meine Hüfte, während die andere sich an mein T-Shirt klammert. Sein Bein drückt sich zwischen meine und ich stöhne leise.  
  
Ich sag es euch. Er macht das mit Absicht! Auch wenn er schläft, DAS kann nur Absicht sein.  
  
„Omi?"  
  
Ich sag ja, dass er wach ist. „Ja?"  
  
„Was wäre, wenn...?"  
  
Hä? Ich sehe ihn fragend an. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, er atmet gleichmäßig. Schläft er vielleicht doch?  
  
„Was wäre, wenn..., Nagi?"  
  
Er nuschelt irgendetwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich frage ihn, ob er wiederholen könnte, was er sagte, doch er antwortet nicht, stattdessen drückt er sich noch dichter an mich. Ich beiß mir auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.  
  
Ein Zwiespalt regt sich in meinem Kopf. Einerseits möchte ich diesen Körper an mich spüren, andererseits würde ich am Liebsten flüchten, unter die nächste kalte Dusche. Und zwar sofort! ... Aber er ist so warm...   
  
„Omi?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Was wäre, wenn...?"  
  
Hä? Okay, vielleicht verstehe ich seine Antwort ja jetzt...  
  
„Was wäre, wenn was, Nagi?"  
  
Wieder murmelt er etwas und wieder wiederhole ich meine Frage, ob er es noch mal sagen könnte. Und dann höre ich es laut und deutlich. Seine Worte klingeln durch meinem Kopf und fressen sich in jede einzelne Gehirnzelle.  
  
„...ich dich lieben würde."  
  
Was wäre, wenn er mich lieben würde?  
  
Ich weiß nicht was dann wäre... Würde es nicht so bleiben, wie es jetzt ist, mit dem Unterschied, dass wir uns die Nächte vielleicht anders als nur mit Reden vertreiben würden? Würden wir uns nicht weiterhin jeden Samstag treffen, vielleicht sogar etwas öfter? Unsere Telefonrechnung würde wahrscheinlich noch höher werden, mein Traum würde erfüllt werden und ich...  
  
Mein Wunsch, mein Verlangen wäre befriedigt.  
  
/Es wäre nur ein One-night-stand für ihn. Für mich vielleicht auch. Ich wäre vielleicht nicht mehr so besessen von ihm. Würde ihn vielleicht sogar ignorieren und wieder ordentlich gegen ihn kämpfen können. Mein verfluchter Traum hätte sich erfüllt und ich könnte in Frieden weiterleben oder sterben./  
  
„Nagi?" Er murmelt etwas und ich lächle. „Hast du Angst?"  
  
„Wovor?" Er öffnet seine Augen, löst seine Umarmung und drängt sich etwas von mir. „Davor, dass ich danach nicht wiederkomme." Seine mitternachtsblauen Augen werden dunkel. „Danach?"  
  
Er macht mir das Leben mit Absicht schwer! Ich wette, es macht ihm Spaß!!!  
  
„Omi! Würdest du mich auch lieben?"  
  
Er drückt mich auf sein Bett, während sein Körper sich auf meinen verlagert. „Sag schon." Sein Ton ist aggressiv, verlangt nach einer Antwort.  
  
Würde ich ihn auch lieben? Na... natürlich würde ich ihn auch lieben... liebe ich ihn. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nur seinen Körper will... Äh, das war es, was ich zuerst wollte. Aber ich bin nicht Yohji, dem sein Spielzeug langweilig wird, sobald es sich flachlegen lässt. Und Nagi meinte, er hasst One-Night-stands. Er hatte schon zu viele...  
  
Ich glaube, ich habe mich in den drei Monaten richtig verliebt.  
  
„Ich glaube, du kommst zu spät zu deiner Schicht." Flüstert er und schiebt sich von mir runter.  
  
„JA! Ja, Nagi! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Dieses Mal lasse ich mir keine zweite Chance geben. Natürlich liebe ich ihn, ansonsten wäre ich ihm nicht hinterhergelaufen, nachdem er mir gesagt hatte, dass er nicht mit mir schlafen würde. Ich hätte jedes Mal versucht ihn zu verführen. Ich hätte mich nicht so gefreut, dass er angerufen hat, oder hätte nicht so nervös auf das nächste Treffen gewartet.   
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
Normalerweise stellt man sich jetzt einen erfreuten, schüchternen Ton vor, aber seiner war eher misstrauisch. Ich seufze und schließe die Augen. „Ja."  
  
Ich erwarte eigentlich nichts. Nicht, dass er mich küsst oder so etwas. Doch dann spüre ich wie sich das Gewicht verlagert. Dann Nagis Arme um meinen Körper. Spüre, wie sich sein Kopf auf meine Brust legt.   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Omi."  
  
Und ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
An dem Tag passierte nichts mehr, Nagi küsste mich auch nicht, doch ich hatte nichts dagegen, solange er mich nur bei sich haben wollte. Die Wochen danach vergingen zu langsam, die Samstage dafür zu schnell.  
  
Nagi musste das Selbe gedacht haben, denn eines Tages stand er vor dem Eingang meiner Schule und wartete dort auf mich. Ich lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn überschwänglich, während er anfing zu lachen und mich leicht von sich drückte. Wir gingen zu einer Eisdiele.  
  
Seitdem hatten wir einen neuen Tag, an dem wir uns regelmäßig trafen.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich liebe Nagis Bett. Es ist so weich und warm und es riecht nach Nagi.   
  
- Mein – Freund liegt auf mir und kuschelt sich an meinen Körper. Ein ruhiges Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen und ich fahre mit meinen Finger durch sein mahagonifarbenes Haar, seufze leise und schließe meine Augen.  
  
Dann bewegt er sich etwas und als ich meine Augen öffne sehe ich ihn über mich gebeugt. Er lehnt sich runter und berührt kurz meine Lippen mit seinem Mund. Ich sehe ihn verwundert an. Wir sind vielleicht schon seit einem Monat zusammen, aber er hat mich noch nie auf den Mund geküsst. Er kuschelte gerne, schlief oft in meinen Armen ein, aber er hatte mich noch nie – NIE – geküsst.  
  
Die Frustration darüber kann man sich sicher vorstellen, aber ehrlich gesagt, nahm ich es ihm nie übel. Es hat mir gereicht, wenn ich einfach wusste, dass er mich liebt und bei mir sein will. Ich verlangte nie, dass er mich küsste oder anfasste, drängte ihn zu nichts.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen, spüre erneut Nagis Lippen auf meinen. Seinen weichen Mund der sanft meine Unterlippe umschließt und ich stöhne. Es ist das Schönste, das ich je gespürt habe.  
  
Ich würde gerne zurück küssen, aber ich habe Angst. Ich will ihn nicht drängen.  
  
Plötzlich sind seine Lippen verschwunden und ich öffne erneut meine Augen. Er lächelt sanft, umarmt mich dann und schmiegt sich an mich.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Omi." Flüstert er und ich drücke ihn an mich.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Nagi."  
  
„Ich danke dir..."  
  
„Wofür."  
  
„Dass du mir Zeit lässt."  
  
Ich erwidere nichts, schüttle nur den Kopf, küsse Nagi dann auf die Wange, auf die Nase und dann auf den Mund. Er schreckt nicht zurück, wehrt sich nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich aufhören sollte.  
  
Ich sehe zur Uhr.   
  
7.06Uhr.  
  
Ob die anderen etwas dagegen hätten, wenn ich heute nicht erscheinen würde?  
  
„Frag sie einfach." Murmelt Nagi, schon fast wieder im Halbschlaf. Ich lächle. Warum weiß er eigentlich immer, was ich denke?  
  
Dann versuche ich mit wenigen Bewegungen das Telefon an mich zu bringen. Aya nimmt den Hörer ab und brummt etwas von ‚Koneko no sumo le. Sie rufen außerhalb der Geschäftszeit an. Versuchen sie es später wieder.' Und legt auf. Ich seufze, versuche es noch einmal. Dieses Mal hebt Yohji den Hörer ab und ich höre, wie er gähnt, kann mir vorstellen, dass er mehr tot als lebendig in seinen Boxershorts in der Küche steht und sich am Hinterkopf kratzt.  
  
[Bist du es Omittchi?]  
  
„Ja."  
  
[Gut. Aya ist schon wütend... na ja, in Wirklichkeit macht er sich nur Sorgen, aber das darf er ja nicht sagen...]  
  
„Yohji, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich..."  
  
[AYA! HÖRST DU MICH? OMI LÄSST FRAGEN, OB DU ETWAS DAGEGEN HÄTTEST, WENN ER SICH HEUTE FREI NIMMT!!! HEY! HÖRST DU ZU?]  
  
Ich halte den Hörer in sicheren Abstand von mir und sehe zu wie Nagi verärgert die Augen öffnet. Ich kichere.   
  
[Omi?]  
  
„Ja?"  
  
[Aya meint, dass du bleiben kannst, wo der Pfeffer wächst, Hauptsache, du kommst mal wieder nach Hause. Macht Sinn, ne?]  
  
„Und du musst gerade von Sinn sprechen."  
  
[Hey, Omi?]  
  
Ich blinzele und höre Kens Stimme. Anscheinend hat er Yohji vom Hörer gedrückt und kämpft nun mit einer Hand gegen ihm.  
  
[Aya hat gesagt, dass du spätestens heute abend nach Hause kommen sollst. Er will etwas mit dir besprechen. Herrgott, Yohji! Geh mir von der Hose! Nein, ich lass dich NICHT ans Telefon, bei dem Mist den du erzählst. Nein! Ich werde Omi NICHT fragen, ob er Kondome benutzt...]  
  
Ich stutze...   
  
[Omi? Yohji will wissen, ob du uns die Kleine mal vorstellst! Er ist der Meinung, dass, wenn du so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringst, du es Ernst meinst. Und wenn du sie immer noch nicht... Nein! Yohji! Das werde ich nicht sagen!!!]  
  
[Omi? Hey, wenn du sie immer noch nicht flachgelegt hast, dann ist es wirklich Ernst! Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen, ist sie da?]  
  
[Halt die Schnauze Yohji. Omi?]  
  
...  
  
Die vollziehen einen interessanten Wechsel.  
  
„Ja, Ken?"  
  
[Darf ich sie mal sprechen?]  
  
Ich sehe zu Nagi, der sich die Hand vorm Mund hält und herzhaft gähnt, dann sieht er mich aus großen Augen an und nimmt einfach den Hörer.  
  
„Hidaka-san?"  
  
[Ken.]  
  
„Okay, Ken."  
  
[Und du?]  
  
„Hikaru-chan."  
  
Ich versuche ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und vergrabe mein Gesicht in eines der Kissen. Den Namen hat er auch benutz, als er das erste Mal anrief.   
  
[Wie alt bist du?]  
  
„15, in zwei Wochen 16."   
  
Ich höre auf. Er hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag? Ich brauche ein Geschenk! Nur was???  
  
[Hör zu Hikaru, ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass Omi wirklich ein ganz netter Kerl ist und du bist immer willkommen! Schließlich bist du die erste, mit der Omi...]  
  
„Ähm, Ken?"  
  
Nagi sieht mich an, schweigt für eine Minute und rückt dann zu mir.  
  
„Sag ihnen, dass ich ein Junge bin." Flüstert er und ich starre ihn an. „Sag ihnen, dass ich ein Junge bin... Wenn... ich, bitte dich, Omi."  
  
Ich schlucke, nicke, nehme den Hörer in die Hand. „Ähm Ken... Da gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest."  
  
[Was ist? Stimmt etwas mit Hikaru-chan nicht?]  
  
[SIE IST DOCH NICHT SCHWANGER ODER???]  
  
Ich halte den Hörer wieder etwas entfernt und seufze. Immer diese voreiligen Schlüsse.  
  
„Nein, Yohji, sie ist nicht schwanger, es würde mich auch stark wundern, wenn sie es wäre, weil sie ein..."  
  
„Du musst es nicht sagen." Flüstert Nagi erneut und ich stöhne. Kann er sich mal entscheiden? Doch dann lächle ich ihn an und küsse ihn leicht auf die Stirn. Sollte ich es jetzt nicht machen, würde ich es nie tun, also ab durch die Mitte.   
  
Nagi scheint mein Lächeln als Dank anzusehen, dass ich ihn verleugnen darf, denn er senkt missmutig seinen Kopf auf meine Brust, doch ich meine es anders und hebe sanft seinen Kopf, damit er hört, was wir sagen.  
  
[Omi? Was ist mit Hikaru-chan?] Vernehme ich Kens besorgte Stimme. Er kennt sie noch nicht einmal und macht sich Sorgen. Verstehe ihn einer.  
  
„Hikaru ist ein Junge."  
  
[...]  
  
Im Hintergrund höre ich Yohjis aufgebrachte Stimme. ‚Was ist los, Ken? Was hat Omi gesagt? Stimmt etwas mit seiner Freundin nicht? Ken? Hör auf die Wand zu treten, die kann doch nichts dafür.'  
  
Dann kommt noch Ayas vorwurfsvolle Stimme dazu. ‚Ken! Fass mein Katana nicht an. Was ist hier überhaupt los?'  
  
[Omi?]  
  
Ich seufze zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Male. Es war Ken.  
  
[Bring ihn einfach mal mit. Irgendwann, wenn ihr wollt. Lasst euch – Lasst MIR Zeit, das zu verdauen, ja?]  
  
‚Was, wen soll er mitbringen. Was meint er mit ihn?'  
  
[Darf ich – wie heißt er? Hikaru?]  
  
Ich schaue zu Nagi und dieser hebt einfach die Schulter.  
  
„Nagi." Antworte ich und seufze... Das wird ein Spaß...  
  
[...]  
  
‚KEN!!! HÖR AUF DAMIT!!!'  
  
Ich schüttle den Kopf, atme tief ein und aus und versuche die Schreie im Hintergrund zu überhören und genieße den Blick in Nagis lächelndes Gesicht. Er weiß, dass er uns beide umgebracht hat, oder?  
  
Oder?  
  
‚Aya, sag ihn er soll damit aufhören!'  
  
‚Ken, hör auf.'  
  
‚Toll, Aya. Echt toll.'  
  
Ich lache leise, würde gerne wissen, was dort passiert.  
  
‚Gib- Gib mir den Hörer Ken! Los! LOS! Gib ihn her. Aya, sag ihn er soll mir den Hörer geben.'  
  
‚Gib Yohji den Hörer. H-Hey! Wage es nicht, mich mit meinem Katana umzubringen, Ken!'  
  
Irgendwas geht kaputt, wahrscheinlich unsere gesamte Einrichtung.  
  
[O-Omi?]  
  
„H-Hai?"  
  
[Bring ihn einfach her, wenn ihr – wenn ich bereit bin, ja? Lass uns Zeit, die Wohnung wieder neu einzurichten...]  
  
Ich seufze erleichtert. Das Ken es so locker hinnehmen würde hätte ich nie gedacht. Das war super.  
  
„Ken?"  
  
[Ja?]  
  
„Danke."  
  
Es wurde still, auch Yohji und Aya sagen nichts. Dann:  
  
‚K-Ken? Warum weinst du?'  
  
‚Es ist nichts Yohji.'  
  
‚Ken, willst du ein Taschentuch?'  
  
‚Das wäre nett Aya.'  
  
‚Willst du das Katana von mir? Ich geb es dir.'  
  
‚Nicht nötig.'  
  
‚Ken! Hör auf zu weinen! Aya! Sag ihn er soll aufhören zu weinen.'  
  
‚Äh, K-Ken, Yohji möchte nicht, dass du weinst.'  
  
„Ken? Warum weinst du?"  
  
[Weil es einfach so schön ist...] Flüstert er und Nagi nimmt mir den Hörer aus der Hand.  
  
„Hier ist Nagi."  
  
[Ja?]  
  
„Ich... Ich danke dir auch."  
  
‚AHHH! KEN! NUN REICHT'S ABER!!! AYAAAAAAAA!!!'  
  
‚Was soll ich denn dagegen machen?'  
  
‚Ihn trösten!'  
  
‚Wie geht das?'  
  
[Ich will dich wirklich treffen,... Na... Hikaru-chan. Und was die anderen betrifft, soll ich mit ihnen reden?]  
  
„Wenn wir vorbeikommen," beginnt Nagi und sieht mich an. „Heute. Würdest du uns dann erwarten?"  
  
[Ihr wollt- ihr wollt---]  
  
‚AYA! Was macht er denn nun schon wieder?'  
  
‚Es sieht aus, als versucht er sauber zu machen... irgendwie.'  
  
„Ken! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir heute kommen. Es war nur eine Frage!"  
  
[Ja natürlich würde ich euch erwarten. Ich muss nur sauber machen, und wenn ihr zum Mittag kommt muss ich kochen. Oh, und was ist eigentlich mit Gebäck, für den Nachmittag? Das Bad muss auch noch geputzt werden...]  
  
„Ken!" Unterbreche ich ihn und lächle. „Du musst das nicht machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir sofort kommen."  
  
[Aber – aber-]  
  
„Kein aber!"  
  
[Ich muss mich auch noch seelische darauf vorbereiten! Gib mir eine Stunde...]  
  
Und die Leitung war tot...   
  
„Glaubst du, er hat uns zugehört?" Fragt Nagi leise und kuschelt sich an mich. „Ich glaube, er erwartet jetzt von mir, dass ich dich mitbringe."  
  
„Hm..."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich habe Nagi noch nicht zu mir mitgenommen, zu groß war meine Angst, was Yohji und Aya sagen würden. Als ich nach Hause kam, sahen Aya und Yohji mich mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick an, doch Ken sprang freudig auf mich zu und umarmte mich, sah mich glücklich an.  
  
Ich verstand erst nicht was er wollte, doch dann merkte ich, dass er sich freute, weil ich ihm etwas erzählt hatte, von dem nur Nagi vorher wusste. Dass ich einen Jungen liebte und dass es Nagi war.  
  
Er war so glücklich, weil ich ihm mein Vertrauen schenkte. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, da es ja eigentlich Nagi war, der verlangte, dass ich es sage. Doch Ken schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, dass, selbst wenn Nagi ihn dazu gezwungen hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht vertraut hätte, ich es nie gesagt hätte.  
  
Dann fragte ich Nagi einmal, weil Ken darauf behaarte, ob Ken mal zu ihm kommen konnte...  
  
Und so bin ich nun mit Ken auf dem Weg zu Nagi.  
  
Ken hat sogar was zum Essen mitgebracht, weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir selten etwas essen. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass er irgendetwas dazu sagt, aber er tat es nicht. Er ist ja auch nicht Yohji.  
  
„Ich bin so glücklich." Meint Ken plötzlich und ich krame eine Packung Taschentücher aus meiner Tasche, reiche sie ihm und er seufzt.  
  
Ein Lächeln läuft über meine Lippen.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Nagi öffnet uns die Tür und lässt mich und Ken eintreten. Dieser sieht sich erst mal überall um. Und jetzt fängt es an. Das stumme Anschweigen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll, noch haben Nagi oder Ken. Dachte ich.  
  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung plappert Ken sofort drauf los und überhäuft Nagi mit Fragen und Themen über die wir reden. Nagi lässt sich darauf ein, beantwortet jede Frage, was sich dann manchmal recht komisch anhört.  
  
„Wo sind denn deine Kameraden? Wohnst du allein? Diese Wohnung wirkt so trist, ich gebe Omi mal ein paar Blumen mit. Welche magst du?"  
  
„Wir leben alle getrennt, weil es sicherer ist. Das wäre nett. Ich habe keine Lieblingsblume."  
  
„Dann gib ich ihm seine mit."  
  
„Freesien?"  
  
„Ja. Welche Farbe?"  
  
„Uhm... Blau wäre schön."  
  
Ken sieht sich noch mal um und nickt dann. „Seine Augenfarbe." Meint er lächelnd und Nagi wird etwas rot.  
  
Ah, ist das nicht süß?  
  
„Ich weiß, du hast erst morgen Geburtstag," fängt Ken an und lächelt Nagi an. „Aber ich würde dir gerne das hier geben." Ich und Nagi sehen das Päckchen fragend an. Wie kommt Ken auf die Idee Nagi etwas zu seinem Geburtstag zu schenken? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe, ich kann mir nur nicht denken, was.  
  
„Es ist nicht Besonderes."   
  
Nagi sah auf das Päckchen, dann zu Ken und lächelt ihn an.  
  
„Danke, Ken. Aber woher..."  
  
„Als wir telefonierten, hast du gesagt, dass du in zwei Wochen sechzehn wirst. Und dann habe ich einfach etwas nachgeforscht."  
  
Nagi blinzelt, sieht mich fragend an.  
  
„Ich habe Farfarello mit Schuldig getroffen und deren Gespräch belauscht. Irgendwann drehte Schuldig sich um und sah in meine Richtung." Ken wurde leise und Nagi sah ihn schockiert an. „Er sagte, dass er sich freut, dass ich nichts gegen eure Beziehung habe." Wispert er und ich sehe zu Nagi. Er hat ihnen von unserer Beziehung erzählt? Alleine? Ohne meine Unterstützung? Ohne meine Aufforderung?  
  
Ich seufze. Er liebt mich.  
  
„Sie wissen davon?"  
  
Was? Er hat es ihnen nicht erzählt?  
  
„Ja natürlich, seit eurem ersten Treffen, und sie halfen mir, was für dich zu suchen. Also bedank dich bei ihnen, die Idee kam übrigens von Farfarello."  
  
„Es ist kein Tee, oder?"  
  
„Nein?"  
  
„Gut."  
  
Ken lacht. „Und Farfarello hat gedacht, du würdest dich immer darüber freuen."  
  
Nagi wurde etwas rot und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Natürlich freu ich mich darüber, aber eine andere Sorte wäre mal abwechslungsreich."  
  
„Dann habe ich ihm ja das Richtige gesagt."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Mach es erst morgen auf, ja?"  
  
Nagi nickt und schließt die Tür. Ich sehe ihn an und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass er zufrieden ist. Dass er glücklich ist. Er lehnt sich an meine Schulter und ich lege einen Arm um seine Taille.   
  
„Ich bin müde." Murmelt er und ich nicke.  
  
Ich glaube, wir sollten uns einfach schlafen legen...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht wache ich auf. Ich suche nach dem Körper, der neben mir hätte liegen müssen, doch ich finde ihn nicht. Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke zur Schlafzimmertür. Unter ihr dringt etwas Licht durch.  
  
Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzt Nagi und hält einen Rahmen in der Hand, neben ihm das braune Papier in dem das Foto, wie ich vermute, eingewickelt war.  
  
Als er mich hört, blickt er auf und lächelt mich an.  
  
„Sieh mal, was Ken mir gegeben hat."  
  
Er hält den Rahmen hoch, damit ich es sehen kann. Bevor ich einen Blick darauf werfe, setze ich mich neben Nagi.  
  
Ein Lächeln läuft über meine Lippen.  
  
Es ist ein Bild von mir, wie ich vor einem Blumentopf mit einer Azalee sitze und mit geschlossenen Augen an den Blüten rieche.  
  
„Wie heißt die Pflanze?"  
  
„Azalea indica. Azalee."  
  
Er schweigt und sieht das Bild an.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was Ken gesagt hat? Das mit den Pflanzen?"  
  
Ich nicke.  
  
„Könnte ich auch eine Azalee bekommen?"  
  
„Bestimmt."  
  
Er lehnt sich an meine Schulter, sieht mich dann an. Mein Blick fällt auf seine Lippen und ich kann nicht widerstehen, habe es schon so oft gemacht. Ich lehne mich vor, presse meine Lippen auf seine, teile sie und lasse meine Zunge langsam in Nagis Mund eintauchen. Er verkrampft sich und ich rechne damit, dass er mich jede Sekunde wegstößt, doch er tut es nicht. Nur langsam und zögernd erwidert er meinen Kuss, stöhnt leise.   
  
Ich trotze dem Drang, mich nach hinten fallen zu lassen und Nagi auf mich zu ziehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir erlauben darf.   
  
Meine Frage löst sich in Rauch auf, als Nagi mich plötzlich auf die Couch drückt. Ich stöhne erstaunt auf als ich seine Hand unter meinem T-Shirt spüre. Sie gleitet über meinen Bauch und meine Brust. „Omi..." Seufzt Nagi leise, löst sich von mir und sieht mich an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Darf ich weiter gehen oder will er aufhören? Ich will ihn weder verletzen, noch von mir stoßen. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr will oder dass ich es um jeden Fall möchte und ihn dazu dränge.  
  
„Tu, was du willst." Flüstere ich und bemerke wie bescheuert sich das anhört. „Es ist deine Entscheidung." Oh Mann, das klingt auch nicht besser.  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich, wie Nagi mein T-Shirt hoch schiebt. Ich hebe meine Arme und lasse es mir über den Kopf ziehen. Dann lasse ich meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, während er seinen Mund auf meinen Hals presst. Ich seufze, drücke meine Lippen auf seine Schulter. Er murmelt meinen Namen, sucht nach meinen Lippen und bedeckt sie mit seinen, wandert dann langsam immer weiter nach unten. Ich stöhne als sich seine Zungespitze in meinen Bauchnabel bohrt und hebe meine Hüfte ein wenig.  
  
„Nagi..."  
  
Dann wird mein Bauch plötzlich nass. Ich beuge meinen Kopf ein wenig, bis ich Nagis Gesicht sehen kann. Er... weint? ER WEINT!  
  
Panik kommt in mir auf. Ich nehme seine Hände und ziehe ihn an mich, bis Nagis Kopf auf meiner Brust ruht.   
  
"...ich kann nicht..." Stößt er verbittert hervor. "...ich kann's einfach nicht..."  
  
„Du musst nicht." Flüstere ich und drücke ihn noch weiter an mich. „Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu."  
  
„Es tut mir leid."  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen."  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht... Es ist... Ich kann es noch einmal versuchen..."  
  
„NEIN! Nein... Nagi, sieh mich an."  
  
Er hebt seinen Kopf. „Es..."  
  
„Schon okay. Ich brauche nur eine kalte Dusche."  
  
Er lächelt sanft und bettet seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. „Mir reicht es, wenn ich das hier habe." Wispere ich und er nickt langsam.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich habe keine kalte Dusche mehr genommen, wollte das Gefühl von Nagis Lippen auf meiner Haut nicht wegwischen. Er war noch etwas durcheinander und entschuldigte sich, doch ich sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen braucht, wiederholte, dass ich warten kann, dass es mir reicht, wenn ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, wenn ich ihn in meiner Nähe habe. Bald darauf lächelte er wieder und ich gab ihm mein Geschenk. Es war nichts besonders. Ein Ring. Ich steckte ihn an seinen rechten Ringfinger.  
  
Als er anfing zu weinen, sah ich ihn irritiert an.   
  
Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht und das Gefühl schien ich bei Nagi immer zu haben, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf, fiel mir um den Hals...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Er steht plötzlich vor mir. Normalerweise hätte ich eine andere, eine beschützende Haltung angenommen aber ich sehe in ihm keine Gefahr, also hebe ich einfach nur den Kopf und lächele ihn an. Er setzt sich neben mich, legt dann einen Arm um mich und zieht mich zu sich. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.  
  
„Eins sag ich dir Tsukiyono," presste er zwischen seine Zähne hervor. „Solltest du ihn verletzen, bring ich dich um."   
  
Hätte nie gedacht, das von Brad Crawford zu hören. Ich schlucke und nicke.  
  
„Brad! Hör auf den Jungen zu bedrohen." Höre ich die Stimme von Schuldig. Er setzt sich auf die andere Seite, neben ihn nimmt Farfarello Platz. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde, aber er muss am Leben bleiben."  
  
...  
  
Nein, ihr müsst nicht so freundlich sein.  
  
„Aber eins sag ich dir." Er fasst mich am Kragen und zieht mich zu sich. „Wenn du Nagi verletzt, bring ich dich um."  
  
„Langsam, qualvoll, blutig..." zählt Farfarello auf und legt ein Messer an seine Lippen.  
  
„Wir finden alles heraus." Droht Crawford. „Er muss es uns nicht sagen, wir werden es auch anders herausbekommen. Also, verlass dich nicht darauf, dass Nagi uns nichts sagen wird, weil er dich liebt."  
  
„Nagi braucht lange um Vertrauen aufzubauen, geschweige denn, jemanden an sich heranzulassen. Solltest du sein Vertrauen brechen, es ausnutzen oder auf eine andere Art missbrauchen, versprechen wir dir, dich zu finden." Farfarello zuckt mit dem Mundwinkel, nachdem er mir das gesagt hat.  
  
„Er hatte eine beschissene Vergangenheit, mit zu vielen Problemen, zu viel Gewalt und Hass und zu wenig Liebe. Egal wie stark er vielleicht manchmal erscheint, er ist es nicht. Seine Gesundheit hängt an einem dünnen Faden und sollte er reißen, machen wir dich dafür verantwortlich." Schuldig grinst und schlägt mir auf den Rücken.  
  
„Aber wir vertrauen dir Kleiner. Und was noch schlimmer ist, als Nagis Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, ist unseres zu missbrauchen. Merk dir das."  
  
Ich nicke, stehe dann auf und drehe mich zu ihnen um.  
  
Mein Blick wandert zu jedem der drei Männer auf der Bank, beginnend bei Crawford. Dann lächle ich.  
  
„Ich mag euch."   
  
Damit drehe ich mich um und laufe den Parkweg entlang.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was sie danach noch sagten... doch ich wollte zu Nagi. Es wurde Zeit, ihn meiner Familie vorzustellen. Auf den Weg zu ihm, dachte ich darüber nach, was Schuldig, Farfarello und Crawford sagten.  
  
/Seine Gesundheit hängt an einem dünnen Faden.../  
  
Ich würde dafür Sorgen, dass dieser Faden nicht reißt.   
  
Dachte ich...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Sei nicht so nervös." Murmel ich Nagi lächelnd zu, als er kurz davor war an seinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern, was ich vorher noch nie gesehen habe. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ihn noch nie nervös gesehen habe, vielleicht ist es auch nur eine vorübergehende Macke.  
  
Nagi murrt und lässt die Hände schlapp an den Seiten runterhängen.  
  
„Ich bin aber nervös. Mann, warum können Aya und Yohji es nicht genauso machen, wie Schuldig, Brad und Farfarello? Einfach vor mich hinstellen und mich zureden, so dass ich gar keine Zeit habe überhaupt daran zu denken nervös zu werden."  
  
Ich lache und stelle mir vor, wie Aya auf Nagi einredet.   
  
„Ich kann dich ja ablenken, Honey." Flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und lächele dabei. Er wird etwas rot und ich lege meinen Arm um seine Taille, ziehe ihn zu mir und küsse ihn sanft auf den Mund.   
  
AU!  
  
Okay, wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit und ein paar Menschen werfen uns komische Blicke zu, aber das ist kein Grund mir in den Arm zu kneifen.  
  
Ich sehe Nagi vorwurfsvoll an, doch der hebt einfach die Schulter. Dann drehe ich mich um und sehe... Aya.  
  
AYA KNEIFT???  
  
"Wäre gut, wenn du dich in der Öffentlichkeit zurückhältst." Brummt er und überquert die Straße, wir folgen ihm, sehen uns beide fragend an.  
  
Am Blumenladen angekommen schleichen wir weiterhin hinter Aya her und der dreht sich nun endlich um und sieht mich an. „Was?"  
  
„Wie lange weißt du es schon?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das Nagi mein Freund ist."  
  
Seine Augen mustern Nagi. „Der von Schwarz?"  
  
Hä?  
  
„Aya? Bist du krank? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Nur so..."  
  
Aya hat Nagi nicht erkannt? Er weiß nicht, dass es Nagi ist? Oder spielt er das nur?  
  
„Wenigstens ist bleibt er ruhig." Seufze ich und Nagi nimmt meine Hand in seine.  
  
„Die anderen warten." Murmelt Aya und geht weiter. Wir folgen ihm. Wieder. Und ich kann schwören, dass ihn irgendetwas amüsiert.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ken war überglücklich als Nagi endlich kam und drückte ihm sofort die gewünschte Azalee in die Hand. Dann flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr und Nagi nickte lächelnd. Besitzergreifend, wie ich bei Nagi war, umfasste ich seine Hüfte und zog ihn zu mir, signalisierte allen sofort, dass er mir gehörte. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ihn mir jemand von meinen Freunden weggenommen hätte.  
  
Der Tag war einer meiner schönsten mit Nagi.  
  
Meine Freunde waren so wie immer, höflich...  
  
Sie akzeptierten Nagi, wie ich es mir nicht dachte. Und ich vermute, dass auch Nagi glücklich war.   
  
Es war die erste Nacht in der wir beide in meinem Zimmer waren und dort übernachteten.  
  
Ja, dieses Band zwischen uns würde nie reißen.  
  
Und sollte es doch, würde ich versuche meine andere Hälfte festzuhalten, selbst wenn es mir die Hand abschnüren würde. Ich würde sie nie loslassen.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich halte das Band in der Hand, hebe es hoch und lasse es vom Wind verwehen. Nagi sieht mich fragend an, beobachtet aufmerksam das kleine Stück Stoff, mit dem der Wind spielt.  
  
Es wird aufgewirbelt, weht ein Stück weiter, segelt sanft zu Boden und wird wieder aufgewirbelt. Nagi lacht leise und läuft dem Band nach, hebt es auf, als es zum Stillstand kommt.  
  
„Sie wird sich sicher über das Haarband freuen."  
  
Ich nicke und beobachte Nagi, wie er das Band wieder säubert.  
  
„Leider darf ich sie nur zwei Mal im Jahr besuchen."  
  
Ich nicke wieder.   
  
„Glaubst du, sie hat was dagegen, wenn du mitkommst?"  
  
Ich runzle die Stirn. „Sie wird sich auf jeden Fall nicht besonders freuen." Antworte ich und er nickt, lächelt dann. „Du begleitest mich doch trotzdem?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Nagi hatte mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zur Psychiatrie begleite. Er will Tot besuchen. Natürlich habe ich zugestimmt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mit ihr zusammen ist. Ich war eifersüchtig, aber jetzt hat sich die Eifersucht etwas gelegt.   
  
Er erzählte mir, dass Tot für ihn wie eine Schwester ist. Er war begeistert von ihrer Schönheit, ihrer Unschuld. Und ist es auch noch. Und vielleicht hatte er sie auch für kurze Zeit wirklich geliebt... Er wusste es nicht. Hatte früher keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt ist sie nur eine gute Freundin, seine Familie. Vielleicht die einzige, die er wirklich hatte.  
  
Wir stehen nun vor dem großen Gebäude und ich weite überrascht meine Augen. Irgendwie wirkt es wie ein Hochsicherheitstrakt. Vielleicht übertreibe ich auch nur.  
  
Wir werden von einem Aufseher in einen weißen Raum gebracht. Wenig später öffnet sich die Tür.  
  
„NAGI! NAGI-KUN!!!"  
  
Das Mädchen wirft sich in Nagis Arme und drückt ihn fest an sich. Ich bemerke wie in mir die Eifersucht wieder aufkeimt, doch ich versuche sie zu unterdrücken. „Tot hat dich so vermisst."  
  
„Ich dich auch." Flüstert er und streicht ihr übers Haar. Dann drückt er sie von sich und deutet mit der Hand auf mich.  
  
„Tot, das ist Omi."  
  
Sie sieht mich aus großen Augen an und springt mir dann um den Hals.   
  
„OMI-KUN!!! OMI-KUN!!! Ich bin Tot!!!" Sagt sie freudig und ich bemerke wie mir langsam die Luft ausgeht. Dann lässt sie mich los und hält mir einen Hasen unter die Nase. „Herr Hase will dir auch guten Tag sagen." Sie lächelt und reicht mir das Stofftier. Ich nehme es und lächle das Mädchen an.   
  
„Sag guten Tag, Herr Hase."  
  
Wie erwartet sagt der Hase nichts, doch ich spiele mit und nehme die Pfote des Stofftiers und schüttle sie. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie albern ich mir vorkomme. „Hey Herr Hase. Ich bin Omi."  
  
Nagi lacht und ich sehe ihn verständnislos an.   
  
„Herr Hase ist böse." Mault das blauhaarige Mädchen und nimmt den Hasen wieder an sich. „Er sagt, dass du böse bist. Dass du Tot verletzt hast. Dass du böse zu Tot warst."   
  
Ich schlucke, sehe zu Nagi.  
  
„Aber Tot weiß, dass du es nicht warst." Sie lächelt und hängt sich dann an Nagi. In diesem Moment spüre ich keine Eifersucht mehr. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür.  
  
„Sind die Menschen hier alle nett zu dir?" Fragt Nagi sie und sie nickt überschwänglich. „Alle kümmern sich um Tot und helfen ihr. Herr Takaya hat Tot sogar Dinge beigebracht. Dinge, die ich wissen muss um dich glücklich zu machen und Tot möchte dich glücklich machen."  
  
Nagi hebt eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Was für Dinge, Tot?"  
  
„Was Mann und Frau machen um sich glücklich zu machen. Er sagte Tot aber, sie solle nichts sagen. Aber dir kann ich es doch verraten, ne Nagi-kun?"  
  
Ich atme zischend die Luft ein. Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?  
  
Schockiert sieht Nagi auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Er hat was?" Krächzt er und packt Tot an den Schultern. „Sag das noch mal. Er hat WAS gemacht? Wann?"  
  
Tot lächelt noch immer. Sie versteht nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist.  
  
„Vor ein paar Monaten hat er es mir zuerst gezeigt. Doch sagte er, ich müsse noch mehr lernen."  
  
Ich bemerke wie Nagis Finger sich in die dünnen Schultern des Mädchens drücken und ich löse sie, bevor er ihr noch weh tut.  
  
„Aber jetzt ist Tot morgens immer schlecht." Sagt sie seufzend. „Herr Takaya gibt Tot nun viele Medikamente aber die Übelkeit geht nicht weg."   
  
Nagis Blick wird für einen kurzen Moment leer, dann sieht er mich verzweifelt an. „Wir gehen zum Leiter." Meine ich und Nagi nickt. „Komm Tot." Flüstert er und zieht das Mädchen hinter sich her. Ich folge ihm. Wir ignorieren den Pfleger, der uns aufhalten will und gehen einfach weiter.   
  
„Bleib draußen Omi und pass auf Tot auf." Ich nicke und nehme das Mädchen in meine Arme. Sie sieht mich fragend an und blickt dann Nagi hinterher.  
  
„Wo will Nagi-kun hin?"  
  
„Er kommt gleich wieder."  
  
„Hoffentlich. Tot hat ihn nämlich so lange vermisst."   
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ich hatte Nagi nie so schreien gehört wie an diesem Tag. Seine Worte drangen laut und deutlich durch die Tür und der Pfleger, der uns vorher aufhalten wollte, blieb entsetzt vor der Tür stehen, als er die Worte vernahm. Er sah mich an, dann Tot. Dann drehte er sich um, verschwand für eine Weile und kam mit einem anderen Pfleger wieder.  
  
Ich merkte sofort, dass es Takaya sein musste. Der erste Pfleger deutet auf das Mädchen und brüllte Takaya an. Er sollte sagen, ob es wahr wäre. Takaya antwortete nicht. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Nagi und der Leiter der Psychiatrie kamen auf den Flur. Sobald Nagi erkannte, wer Takaya war, sprang er ihn an und schlug ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er schrie ihn an, prügelte weiter auf ihn ein bis ich ihn von dem Mann runterholte. Ich sah, dass Tränen sich einen Weg über Nagis Wangen bahnten und nahm ihn in die Arme, versuchte ihn zu trösten.  
  
Tot kam ebenfalls auf Nagi zugelaufen, nahm ihn in die Arme und wollte wissen, was los sei.  
  
Der Leiter entließ Takaya und zeigte ihn im Namen von Tot wegen Vergewaltigung an. Er wurde vorerst frei gesprochen, wurde aber der Aufsicht eines Betreuers unterstellt. Der eindeutige Beweis sollte geliefert werden, sobald Tot ihr Kind gebar.  
  
Eine Woche nach dem Urteil war Tot ermordet in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden worden.  
  
Nagi brach daraufhin zusammen...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Was soll das heißen?" Brülle ich Yohji an und dieser sieht schuldbewusst zur Seite. „Damit wollte ich sagen, dass du ihn vielleicht zu seinen Freunden bringen solltest."  
  
„NEIN!!!"  
  
Er seufzt und mein Blick füllt sich mit Hass. Dann verschwindet dieser und ich seufze ebenfalls. „Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen."  
  
„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Aber wie willst du dich um ihn kümmern? Du gehst noch zur Schule, die Aufträge müssen erfüllt werden. Du hattest doch schon früher kaum Zeit für dich."  
  
Aya sieht zu mir, seufzt dann. „Omi braucht nicht mehr im Blumenladen arbeiten. Vielleicht am Wochenende. Wir müssen daran denken, dass jetzt die ganzen Prüfungen kommen und wir hatten eh vorgehabt seine Schichten zu dieser Zeit zu streichen. Außerdem musst du daran denken, dass Omi viel zu besorgt um Nagi wäre, wenn er nicht in seiner Nähe ist. Er könnte sich nicht konzentrieren."  
  
Ken nickt zustimmend und ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen.  
  
„Ken wird jeden Tag nach euch schauen und wir werden überprüfen, dass du zur Schule gehst, verstanden?"  
  
Ich nicke.   
  
„Verschwinde endlich." Murrt Yohji und ich falle ihm um den Hals, dann Ken und Aya.  
  
„Ich danke euch."  
  
Ich springe die Treppe hoch und packe meine Sachen in eine Reisetasche. Meine Schulbücher in einen kleinen Rucksack. Dann laufe ich die Treppe runter. Unten wartet Aya mit seinem Autoschlüssel in der Hand. Ich lächle glücklich und setze mich in seinen weißen Porsche.  
  
Bei Nagi lässt er mich raus. Ich stürme die Treppen hoch und öffne die Tür mit dem Schlüssel den er mir gab. Auf der Couch sitzt Nagi, starrt mit leerem Blick an die Wand. Schuldig lehnt an der Wand und sieht zu mir.  
  
„Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe?"  
  
„Du hast viel gesagt."  
  
Schuldig lacht. „Sollte der dünne Faden reißen, machen wir dich dafür verantwortlich." Dann blickt er auf meine Reisetasche und lacht. „Willst du hier einziehen?"  
  
„Ich will mich um Nagi kümmern."   
  
Er sieht zu Nagi, der auf der Couch sitzt, dann wieder zu mir.  
  
„Das bittere Ende einer Beziehung, die sowieso keine Chance hatte."  
  
Damit geht er zu Nagi und hockt sich hin. „Hey, Chibi. Omi ist da."  
  
Bei meinem Namen sieht er auf und Tränen laufen über seine Wange. Er streckt die Arme nach mir aus und ich werfe die Tasche auf den Boden, geh auf ihn zu. Er sagt nichts, würde nie wieder etwas sagen.  
  
Schuldig geht und ich sehe ihm nach.   
  
/Das bittere Ende einer Beziehung, die sowieso keine Chance hatte./  
  
Das ist nicht wahr...  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Ken kam, wie gesagt, täglich vorbei um zusehen, wie es uns ging. Ich besuchte die Schule, wie vereinbart und während dieser Zeit machte ich mir unheimliche Sorgen um Nagi, obwohl Brad, Schuldig oder Farfarello bei ihm waren. Es war eine Belastung für sie, besonders für Brad, der eigentlich arbeiten musste. Trotzdem versuchte er es und die erste Woche verging, genauso wie die zweite und die dritte.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
„Nagi?"  
  
Ich betrete das Schlafzimmer und sehe Nagi im Bett liegen. Seine Haare sind verstrubbelt und hängen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Ein Lächeln ziert seine Lippen. Ich verlasse das Schlafzimmer wieder, möchte ihn nicht wecken, und krame meine Schulbücher aus meinem Rucksack. Ich lege das Buch vor mir hin und lese alles wissenswerte, was ich für dieses Fach brauche. Wiederhole die Texte zwei- drei mal, dann lege ich es zur Seite und sehe auf die Uhr.  
  
Ich würde morgen meine letzte Prüfung schreiben und dann könnte ich mich ganz und gar Nagi widmen. Eigentlich hätte ich mich schon längst auf die Suche nach einer Ausbildung begeben müssen, da ich nicht vorhabe zu studieren. Ich habe den Blumenladen und meine... Nachtarbeit. Mit dem Geld, das ich habe, könnte ich überleben, bis ich Dreißig bin.  
  
Ich höre ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer und dann leise Fußschritte. Nagi betritt den Raum und sieht mich aus seinen blauen Augen fragend an. Ich strecke meine Hände nach ihm aus und er kommt auf mich zu, setzt sich neben mich und lehnt seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.  
  
„Was hast du heute gemacht, Nagi?" Frage ich, wohlwissend, dass ich keine Antwort bekomme. Er führt seine Hand zu meinem Bauch und schiebt sie unters Hemd. Ich stöhne überrascht auf, sehe Nagi fragend an.  
  
Er sagt nichts, öffnet meine Hose und beugt sich langsam vor. Küsst meinen Bauch.  
  
„Nagi?"  
  
Er fährt mit seiner Hand unter meine Boxershorts und ich halte sie auf, sehe meinen Freund an. Er hebt seinen Kopf und ich sehen Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. „Nagi, was machst du?" Ich setze ihn auf meinen Schoß und er lehnt sich gegen mich. „Tut... mir leid." Wimmert er und krallt sich an meinem Hemd fest.   
  
Meine Augen weiten sich und ich drehe seinen Kopf zu mir. „Du hast was gesagt..." Er nickt. Und der Arzt sagte, er würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr sprechen... Ich drücke ihn an mich. Und wenn es auch nur bei diesen drei Worten bleiben würde, er hat was gesagt.   
  
„Ich wollte... dir was..." Sein Blick richtet sich auf. „...irgendwas geben."  
  
„Das brauchst du nicht. Es reicht mir, wenn du einfach da bist. Zwing dich zu nichts."  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Omi."  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Als Schuldig am nächsten Tag kam und hörte, wie Nagi mich bat nicht zu gehen, warf er die Tasche, die er bei sich hatte, in die Ecke und stürmte in unser Schlafzimmer. Nagi sah ihn flehend an und Schuldig sah mich flehend an.  
  
Die letzte Prüfung. Es war verdammt noch mal die letzte Prüfung!!! Ich wäre verdammt noch mal in zwei Stunden wiedergekommen.   
  
Doch als ich Nagis Gesicht sah, blieb ich doch. Ich habe die Schule angerufen und gesagt, dass etwas passiert war und ich nicht kommen konnte. Mein Direktor wusste, dass ich ohne Eltern aufwuchs und erlaubte es ausnahmsweise, dass ich die Prüfung nachholen konnte, sie aber strenger benotet werden würde.  
  
Als ich den Hörer auflegte, seufzte ich auf. Eine noch strengere Benotung war doch unmöglich.   
  
Dann kam Nagi und sah mich an.  
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte ich Verständnis für ihn, aber ich war auch wütend auf ihn. Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und ging in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf. Er folgte mir an diesem Tag überall hin und wollte mich nicht verlassen. Ich wusste nicht warum und es ging mir auf die Nerven.  
  
An diesem Tag schrie ich ihn zum ersten Mal an, sagte Sachen, die ich nicht so meinte.  
  
Und am nächsten war er verschwunden...  
  
Und mit ihm mein erster und einziger Sinn zum Leben.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Und sollte es doch, würde ich versuche meine andere Hälfte festzuhalten, selbst wenn es mir die Hand abschnüren würde. Ich würde sie nie loslassen.  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
Owari  
  
O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o  
  
[1] Warum fällt mir jetzt das Lied von den Ärzten ein? Ihr wisst welches ich mein, oder? „Mir ist langweilig. Scheiße langweilig. Mir ist langweilig ohne dich. Ohne dich ist mir langweilig..." *grinst* Und der rest des Textes lautet:   
  
„Kein Bock auf Fernsehen, das ist öde.  
  
Will nicht kiffen, das macht blöde.  
  
[...]  
  
Ich glaub jetzt wichs ich erst mal richtig   
  
(Du bist immer noch nicht da)  
  
Ich hab dein Bild drum ist es nicht wichtig"  
  
Ja, ja, aber das hat nichts mit Omis weiteren Handlungen zu tun.  
  
[2] Dieses Jahr war ja mal wieder die Abschlussfeier der dreizehnten und ich fand die Idee ganz nett. Sie haben alle Lehrer in ein Gefängnis gesteckt und dann wurde jeder einzelne für etwas angeklagt und zu einer Strafe verurteilt.  
  
Am Besten war, dass sich drei unsere männlichen Lehrer sich auf die Bühne stellen mussten und Ballet vollführen sollten. Wie hieß der Tanz doch gleich? Die drei kleinen Entchen, oder Schwäne? Oder waren es Gänschen? Auf jeden Fall war es doch recht... graziös... *hust hust* 


End file.
